Henry Turner
Henry Turner ''(*ca. Mai 1730''Captain Bool-Bool von der englischen Wiki-Seite hat einiges an Konzeptzeichnungen von James Carson auf ihrer Webseite gesammelt. Dieser Kalender von Henry Turner ist darunter und beweist, dass Will Turner am 16. August 1739 erstmals zurückkehrte, am 17. August 1749 zur zweiten Rückkehr erwartet wurde. Daraus folgt, dass die Schlacht in Calypsos Strudel am 15. August 1729 stattfand. Da Henry an diesem Tag gezeugt wurde, dürfte er bei normaler Schwangerschaftsdauer von 9 Monaten Mitte Mai 1730 geboren sein.'' )'' ist der Sohn und das einzige Kind von Will Turner jr. und Elizabeth Swann und lebt mit seiner Mutter in Port Royal oder der direkten Umgebung.Die Karte, die Henry im Prolog aus seinem Zimmer mitnimmt, beweist, dass er in Port Royal oder der unmittelbaren Umgebung lebt. Ansonsten wäre es ihm nicht möglich, in kürzester Zeit von seinem Wohnort an ein Boot zu kommen und aufs Meer zu rudern. Henry hat sich im Laufe seines frühen Lebens alles Wissen um die Mythen und Legenden des Meeres angeeignet. Mithilfe dieses Wissens setzt er, wie schon sein eigener Vater William Turner jr. gegenüber dessen Vater „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner, alles daran, seinen Vater Will vom Fluch der Flying Dutchman zu befreien, ganz gleich, was das für ihn selbst bedeuten mag. Ein wahrer Sohn der Familie Turner … Bei seiner Reise auf der Suche nach dem Dreizack des Poseidon trifft er auf Armando Salazar, der ihm den Auftrag erteilt, Jack Sparrow zu finden. Biografie Frühes Leben Henry Turner wurde neun Monate nach dem einzigen Tag geboren, den seine Eltern nach ihrer Hochzeit miteinander verbringen konnten, vermutlich Mitte Mai 1730. Weil Will nur einen Tag an Land verbringen durfte und dann für zehn Jahre als Captain der Flying Dutchman auf See bleiben musste, erzieht Elizabeth ihren Sohn allein. Mit seiner Mutter lebt er möglicherweise in Port Royal/Jamaika in der Villa von seinem Großvater oder in einem Leuchtturm an der Küste von Jamaika. Er erhält eine gute Schulbildung und interessiert sich insbesondere für die Legenden und Mythen des Meeres. Sein Zimmer ist mit Büchern und losen Schriftstücken zu diesen Themen geradezu gepflastert. Im Alter von neun Jahren und drei Monaten begegnet er am 16. August 1739 erstmals seinem Vater William Turner jr., als dieser im grünen Schein aus der Anderswelt mit seinem Schiff Flying Dutchman zur Küste kommt, um einen Tag mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn zu verbringen, bevor er wieder für zehn Jahre die Seelen der auf See Verstorbenen einsammeln und ins Jenseits bringen muss. Die dauerhafte Bindung seines Vaters an die Flying Dutchman beschäftigt Henry von da an, und er beginnt, nach Möglichkeiten zu forschen, seinen Vater von dem ihn an die Flying Dutchman ''bindenden Fluch zu erlösen. Er findet ihn schließlich mit dem Dreizack Poseidons, der alle Flüche des Meeres brechen kann. Salazars Rache Im Alter von 12 JahrenDie Abspanntafel von '''Salazars Rache' führt Lewis McGowan als zwölfjährigen Henry auf. schleicht Henry sich des Nachts aus dem Haus und pullt mit seinem Ruderboot hinaus auf See zu einem Punkt, der in einer Karte verzeichnet ist, die er mit sich führt. Dort bindet er sich einen Stein an die Füße und lässt sich davon in die Tiefe ziehen. Damit ruft er seinen Vater auf den Plan, dessen Schiff auftaucht, sobald jemand auf See in Lebensgefahr ist. Will nimmt ihn an Deck der Flying Dutchman in Empfang und macht ihm klar, dass Lebende auf diesem Schiff nichts zu suchen haben und er selbst für immer an die Flying Dutchman gebunden ist. Henry erwidert, er sei aus diesem Grund hier, denn er habe einen Weg gefunden, den Fluch zu brechen. Er suche nach dem Dreizack des Poseidon. Will ist gerührt, aber er sagt seinem Sohn, dass der Dreizack nicht gefunden werden kann. Auf Henrys Einwand, er habe ihn schließlich auch gefunden, sagt Will, der Dreizack sei nur eine Geschichte. Henry: „So eine Geschichte wie die von dir und Captain Jack Sparrow? Er könnte mir helfen, den Dreizack zu finden.“ Will zuckt zurück und sagt ihm: „Halte dich fern von Jack Sparrow! Kehre zurück zu deiner Mutter und fahr' nie wieder auf die See! Hör auf, dich zu benehmen wie …“ „Ein Pirat?“, fragt Henry. „Nein, das werde ich nicht tun! Ich will, dass du nach Hause kommst!“ Will streichelt seinem Sohn über die Wange und sagt: „Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn. Es tut mir Leid.“ Er reißt das Lederband mit dem Auge Shivas, einem Sanddollar, einer chinesischen Münze und einem in Silber gefassten Bernstein von seinem Hals und gibt Henry den Schmuck, dann versenkt er die Flying Dutchman wieder und kappt die Leine, die Henrys Fuß mit dem schweren Stein verbindet, sodass der Junge unbeschadet auftauchen und sich in sein Boot retten kann. Neun Jahre später ist Henry Seemann der Royal Navy und reist als Matrose auf der Suche nach Captain Jack Sparrow auf dem Piratenjägerschiff HMS Monarch. Als Captain Toms, der Kommandant der HMS Monarch, bei der Verfolgung eines gekaperten holländischen Schiffes, das unter der Flagge des Piraten Stede Bonnet fährt, in die Nähe einer Felsformation kommt, die das Teufelsdreieck genannt wird, und Kurs darauf nimmt, missachtet Henry alle Befehle von Maddox und dringt gegen dessen Befehl auf das Hauptdeck vor, wo er den Captain mit Hinweis auf sein Wissen um alle Legenden und Mythen der See eindringlich davor warnt, in das Teufelsdreieck einzufahren. Der Captain nimmt die Warnung nicht ernst, lässt Henry zusammenschlagen und in die Brig werfen. Seinen Versuch, ihn vor einer Gefahr zu warnen, betrachtet Captain Toms als Hochverrat und reißt Henry die Ärmel des Uniformrocks herunter. Ein älterer Mitgefangener erkennt auf den Steckbriefen, die Henry bei der unsanften Landung in der Brig verliert, Captain Jack Sparrow. Er behauptet, Sparrow sei tot und auf der Insel Saint Martin in einem namenlosen Grab bestattet. Henrys Warnung erweist sich als wahr, denn kaum ist die HMS Monarch durch das dreieckige Tor der Felsformation gefahren, wird das Jagdschiff von Untoten angegriffen und die gesamte Mannschaft einschließlich Henrys Mitgefangenem in der Nachbarzelle massakriert. Der Anführer der Untoten, der sich Henry als Capitán Armando Salazar vorstellt, lässt den jungen Mann als einzigen am Leben, damit er die Geschichte erzählen kann. Salazar gibt Henry mit, er möge Jack Sparrow aufsuchen und ihm mitteilen, der Tod komme zu ihm. Er sagt weiter, er würde ihm das ja gern selbst sagen, aber „tote Männer erzählen keine Geschichten …“ Auf einem Stück Treibholz gelangt Henry nach Saint Martin auf einer Insel in der Karibik, wo er fiebernd und von Untoten und dem Dreizack des Poseidon fantasierend ins Hospital gebracht wird. Dort sucht ihn Navy-Lieutenant Scarfield auf, als er gerade aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht und sich an das Bett gekettet wiederfindet. Scarfield erklärt ihm die Umstände, unter denen er gefunden wurde, und sagt ihm, dass er an den heruntergerissenen Ärmeln als Hochverräter erkannt wurde und deshalb zum Tode verurteilt sei. Der Lieutenant ist kaum fort, als die als Krankenschwester verkleidete Carina Smyth sich an Henrys Bett setzt und ihm sagt, sie suche ebenfalls nach dem Dreizack. Sie verfüge über ein Tagebuch, das den Schlüssel zu einer Karte enthalte, die kein Mann lesen könne. An diesem Abend werde ein Blutmond sein, in dessen Licht es allein möglich sei, den Schlüssel zu finden. Sie knackt seine Handschellen mit einem spitzen Gegenstand, mit dem sie bereits aus ihrer eigenen Zelle ausgebrochen ist. Henry nutzt die Gelegenheit zur Flucht, als Carina von Scarfield erkannt und durch ihn und seine Leute verfolgt wird. Durch britische Soldaten, die er bei der Gefangennahme Sparrows beobachtet, erfährt er, dass der Mann, nach dem er seit Jahren sucht, auf Saint Martin eingekerkert ist. Er kann die Crew der Dying Gull, Sparrows Schiff, mit zehn Silberstücken überzeugen, ihm zu helfen und sucht Jack in seiner Zelle auf. Mit einiger Mühe kann er Sparrow für seinen Plan gewinnen. Als Carina und Jack hingerichtet werden sollen, schwingt Henry vom Turm der Kirche am Marktplatz, auf dem die Hinrichtungen stattfinden sollen herunter. Er wird zwar gestellt, aber er war nur die Ablenkung. Joshamee Gibbs, Jacks Erster Maat, und dessen Crew zerschießen mit einer Kanone die Guillotine, mit der Jack geköpft werden soll. Henry kann Carina vor dem Hängen bewahren, indem er sie auffängt, als Scrum, der sie eigentlich befreien sollte, versehentlich den Hebel der Galgenfalltür betätigt. Scarfield entdeckt sie und meint, er würde zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, wenn er den Feigling (Henry) tötet, weil die Hexe (Carina) dann hängen würde. Jack verhindert das in letzter Sekunde, indem er den Lieutenant mit dem stumpfen Ende des Fallbeils k. o. schlägt. Auf der Dying Gull setzt Jack die jungen Leute aber erst einmal fest. Er verlangt von Carina die Karte, die zum Dreizack des Poseidon führt. Weil die Karte am Sternenhimmel ist und es heller Tag ist, kann sie die Karte nicht hergeben. Jack lässt daraufhin Henry an einer Leine über Bord werfen und behauptet gegenüber Carina, er werde den jungen Mann kielholen lassen, wenn sie sich weigere. Obwohl sie behauptet, Henry bedeute ihr nichts, erkennt Jack dennoch das Gegenteil in ihrem Vortrag. Als sie sich schließlich bereit erklärt, die Karte zu lesen und ihn bittet, Henry wieder heraufzuholen, sagt Jack, das ginge leider nicht – und weist auf den im an Steuerbord mitgeschleppten Beiboot liegenden Henry. Henry und Carina necken sich mit Freude, wobei sie stets betonen, an dem jeweils anderen keinerlei Interesse zu haben. Es sind handfeste Lügen (wohl auch gegenüber sich selbst), die Captain Jack Sparrow prompt durchschaut und auch für sich nutzt. Als es Morgen wird und die Silent Mary von Capitán Salazar aufkreuzt, kommt es wieder einmal zur Meuterei, in deren Folge Jack, Carina und Henry im Boot ausgesetzt werden und zu einer nahe gelegenen Insel fahren. Als Carina erkennt, dass die Geisterseeleute, die sie über das Wasser laufend verfolgen, hinter Jack her sind, will sie lieber zur Insel schwimmen und zieht sich das Kleid aus. Henry will sie dazu bringen, sich nicht auszuziehen, sagt mit roten Wangen: „Ich habe ihre Knöchel gesehen!“, als sie im Unterrock kopfüber ins Wasser springt. Er erweist sich hier als sehr konservativ erzogen, denn die seinerzeitige Etikette lehnte körperliche Freizügigkeit vehement ab. Ein Gentleman wandte sich ab, wenn eine Dame den bodenlangen Rocksaum hob, um nur ja keinen Fetzen Haut besagter Dame zu sehen. Als Carina zur Insel schwimmt, bemerkt Henry die Rückenflossen von Haien, die sich dem Boot nähern. Ihn packt die Sorge um Carina, weshalb er ins Wasser springt, um die Haie von ihr abzulenken. Die Haie – von Salazar ausgesetzte untote Geisterhaie – greifen das Boot an, zerbeißen es fast. Jack kann Henry gerade noch hineinziehen und einen der Haie, der sich in eine Leine verbissen hat, als pfeilschnellen Antrieb nutzen, um auf die Insel zu gelangen. Das Boot zerschellt, Henry und Jack werden an Land geworfen. Carina wird klar, dass es mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde gibt, als ihre Wissenschaftsweisheit sich träumen lässt und rennt in Panik in den Wald, wo sie rasch in eine Falle gerät. Henry, in wahrer Turnerscher Manier um das Mädchen besorgt, folgt ihr. Zusammen mit Jack, der vor Salazar und seinen Leuten ebenfalls ins Inselinnere flieht, die Land nicht betreten können, ohne in Rauch aufzugehen, gerät er ebenfalls in eine Falle. Die Fallen erweisen sich als Hinterhalt von Pig Kelly, der Hangman's Bay beherrscht, einer der vielen Feinde, die Jack sich im Laufe seines abenteuerlichen Lebens gemacht hat. Nachdem Barbossa Jack, Carina und Henry aus den Fängen eben dieses Feindes gerettet hat und die Black Pearl mit Blackbeards Schwert wieder aus der Flasche holt, mit der der ganze Haufen vor Salazar flüchten kann, ortet Henry in der Nacht aus dem Krähennest mit dem Fernrohr ein ihm bekanntes Schiff der Royal Navy, die HMS Essex''Der Name des Schiffes wird im Film nicht erwähnt, wohl aber im englischsprachigen Roman zum Film, S. 211. Bevor die Navy-Crew unter dem Kommando von Lieutenant Scarfield auf die ''Black Pearl feuern kann, ist die Silent Mary wieder da und verschlingt das Navy-Schiff mit Mann und Maus. Im folgenden Kampf zwischen dem Geisterschiff und der Black Pearl gerät Henry in Salazars Gefangenschaft, während die Black Pearl nochmals entkommen kann, aber von den Gespensterseeleuten hartnäckig bis nach Black Rock Island verfolgt wird. Nachdem Carina den Dreizack am trockenen Meeresboden vor Black Rock Island aktivieren konnte und sie mit Jack am freigelegten Meeresgrund nach dem genauen Standort des Dreizacks sucht, übernimmt Salazar Henrys Körper und greift mit dessen unfreiwilliger Hilfe Jack mit dem Säbel an. Im Laufe des Gefechts wird Henry jedoch wieder von Salazar getrennt, der nur deshalb nicht in Rauch aufgeht, weil er den Dreizack schwingt. Carina gelingt es, Henry zu wecken, der sich nach einer Weile daran erinnert, dass „alles entzweit“ werden muss, um die Macht des Dreizacks zu nutzen. Er schließt daraus, dass der Dreizack zerstört werden muss, um die darin eingeschlossenen Kräfte freizusetzen. Er kann ihn zerschmettern, worauf Salazar und seine Männer wieder zu normalen Menschen werden und aus den Wänden des Wassergrabens herausstürzen, um nicht zu ertrinken. Gleichzeitig beginnt der Seegraben, sich zu schließen. Mithilfe des Ankers der Black Pearl, mit dem Hector Barbossa seinen Gefährten zu Hilfe kommt, können Carina, Henry, Jack und Hector den Meeresgrund verlassen. Ein Teil der Männer Salazars ertrinkt, er selbst und einige andere können sich ebenfalls an den Anker klammern. Barbossa verhindert die Rückkehr der Spanier an die Oberfläche, indem er sich opfert, sich vom Anker fallen lässt und Salazar und die anderen blinden Passagiere mit sich in die Tiefe reißt. Jack bringt Henry nach Hause nach Port Royal. Carina, die erst unmittelbar vor Hectors Opfer erfahren hat, dass er ihr Vater ist, ändert ihren Nachnamen in Barbossa, geht mit Henry von Bord und bittet ihn für ihre Zweifel an der Existenz von göttlichen Dreizacken und Gespensterseeleuten um Verzeihung, die er mit einem Lächeln und einer Verbeugung gewährt. Er bittet seinerseits um Entschuldigung, dass er an ihren wissenschaftlichen Fähigkeiten gezweifelt hat. Dafür erntet er zunächst eine saftige Ohrfeige von ihr, die sie damit begründet, sie habe nur wissen wollen, ob er es wirklich sei. Er vergibt ihr und küsst sie. Als sie fragt, ob denn nun alle Flüche gebrochen seien, weist er auf die Bucht, auf die sie zugehen. Dort liegt die Flying Dutchman in ihrer ganzen Schönheit – und Captain William Turner steigt die Anhöhe hinauf, auf der sein Sohn und (seine künftige Schwiegertochter?) Carina ihm entgegenkommen. Will, der seinen Sohn erstmals als Erwachsenen sieht, erkennt ihn erst an dem Halsschmuck, den er ihm als Zwölfjährigem gegeben hat und fragt: „Henry?“ Er berührt ihn und sagt: „Lass dich ansehen, mein Sohn!“ Vater und Sohn fallen einander in die Arme. Will fragt: „Wie ist dir das gelungen?“, worauf Henry sagt: „Ich werde dir eine Geschichte erzählen – vom größten Schatz der Menschheit.“ Will schlägt ihm auf die Schulter und sagt: „Die will ich hören!“ Schritte hinter dem Hügel unterbrechen sie. Henry lässt seinen Vater los, als er seine Mutter heran laufen sieht. Seine Eltern umarmen und küssen sich leidenschaftlich mit ihrer ganzen aufgestauten Liebe. Henry ist es gelungen, seine Eltern dauerhaft zu vereinen, sein Vater ist endlich zu Hause – und er selbst hat mit Carina sein persönliches Glück gefunden. Persönlichkeit Henry ist ein mutiger junger Mann, der nichts mehr will, als seinen Vater finden und ihn von seinem Fluch befreien. Dafür nimmt er viele Gefahren auf sich. Er interessiert sich für die Legenden und Mythen der Meere. Oftmals stürzt er sich unüberlegt in gefährlichen Situationen, so wie auf der HMS Monarch, wo er sich mit der gesamten Monarch-Crew anlegt. Aussehen Henry Turner ist mit 6 Fuß und 2 Inches (1,88 m) etwas größer als sein Vater William, hat das hellbraune Haar seiner Mutter, die braunen Augen von beiden Elternteilen. Als Soldat der Royal Navy trägt er eine blaue Borduniform, die der von Joshamee Gibbs aus Fluch der Karibik 'gleicht. Als er im Gefängnis von Saint Martin nach Jack Sparrow sucht, ist er in der (gekaperten) roten Uniform der Royal Marines. Als der Carina und Jack vor der Hinrichtung bewahrt, trägt er die eher unauffällige Zivilkleidung, die der gleicht, die sein Vater bevorzugte, bevor er unfreiwillig zum Piraten wurde. Anders als sein Vater im selben Alter verzichtet Henry auf eine Barttracht. Fähigkeiten und Waffen *'Mythen: 'Henry kennt sich mit allen möglichen Mythen und Legenden der See aus und ist somit ein nützlicher Gefährte für die, die sich damit konfrontiert sehen. *'Kämpfen: 'Henry kann sich gut wehren und schafft es, auf der ''HMS Monarch gegen drei Navy-Soldaten zu kämpfen, bis er dann doch von mehreren Soldaten überwältigt wird. Geschichte des Charakters *Der Sohn von Elizabeth und Will Turner erscheint erstmals in der Bonusszene nach '''Am Ende der Welt und wird im Abspann als „Young Will Turner“ bezeichnet. Über die Gründe, weshalb der Sohn nun Henry heißt, kann ohne entsprechende Stellungnahme der Produktionsverantwortlichen letztlich nur spekuliert werden. (Siehe Anmerkungen bezüglich Namensänderung). *In den ersten Planungen zu Salazars Rache war die Figur des Henry noch nicht mit der Familie Turner verknüpft. Vielmehr sollte ein junger Navy-Offizier, der Gerüchten zufolge als Henry Maddox bezeichnet wurde, Jack Sparrow bei der Suche nach dem Dreizack Poseidons helfen (und nicht umgekehrt) und sich dabei in die nach den ersten Entwürfen von Jack verehrte Tochter Barbossas verlieben (bei Letzterem ist es dann geblieben, aber ohne Jacks Beteiligung). *Für die Rolle des Henry waren auch Taron Egerton, George MacKay, Mitchell Hope, Ansel Elgort und Sam Keely im Gespräch, doch Brenton Thwaites setzte sich schließlich durch. Anmerkungen bezüglich der Namensänderung Außer der Übernahme einer ursprünglich anders geplanten Figur kommen noch in Betracht: Ikonenschutz: William „Will“ Turner (jr.) ist durch die prägende Darstellung seitens Orlando Bloom untrennbar mit diesem Schauspieler verbunden. Jemand anderen unter diesem Namen – und sei es der erneut nach seinem Vater benannte Sohn – zu präsentieren, hätte wahrscheinlich selbst dann nicht funktioniert, wenn Orlando Bloom nicht wieder mitgespielt hätte. Verwechslungsgefahr: Zwei Figuren mit demselben Namen in einem Film? Kaum vorstellbar! Bei „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner und Will Turner war es in Fluch der Karibik 2 und Am Ende der Welt durch den Spitznamen des Vaters und die Tatsache möglich, dass als Kurzform eben Bill und nicht Will verwendet wurde. In Salazars Rache hätte Vater und Sohn allenfalls der Kapitänsrang des Vaters namentlich unterschieden. Auf den Namenszusatz jr. für Captain Turner und III für seinen Sohn wäre mindestens in den Dialogen verzichtet worden, erst recht innerhalb der Familie oder des Freundes- und Bekanntenkreises. Eigener Wunsch: William war und ist ein häufiger englischer Männername (er steht aktuell an 8. Stelle der Jungennamen). Da wäre es doch möglich, dass William III es als blöd empfindet, wenn in seiner Schulklasse gleich vier Williams sind (überspitzt spekuliert), und darum bittet, seinen zweiten Namen Henry als Rufnamen annehmen zu können. Hinter den Kulissen *Henry Turner wird in Salazars Rache von Brenton Thwaites verkörpert und in der deutschen Fassung von Max Felder synchronisiert. Den zwölfjährigen Henry stellt Lewis McGowan dar, Maximilian Ehrenreich synchronisiert ihn in der deutschen Fassung. In Am Ende der Welt spielt ihn Dominic Scott Kay. Wer den deutschen Part singt, ist unbekannt. *Salazars Erklärung, dass er Henry als Einzigen am Leben lassen will, damit er die Geschichte erzählen kann, ist ein netter Verweis auf Fluch der Karibik. Einer der Gefangenen in Jacks Nachbarzelle berichtet von den Geschichten über die Black Pearl, deren Crew bei Überfällen nie Überlebende zurückließen, was Jack zu der Bemerkung veranlasst: „Keine Überlebenden? Woher stammen dann die Geschichten, frag‘ ich mich.“ *Jacks Aktion, Scarfield niederzuschlagen und damit Henry aus unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr zu retten, ist ein weiterer Verweis auf Fluch der Karibik. Schmiedemeister John Brown setzt Jack in der Schmiede mit einer Buddel außer Gefecht, bevor der Will erschießen kann. *Carinas Absicht, das Boot zu verlassen, in dem sie, Henry und Jack ausgesetzt wurden, ist erneut ein netter Verweis auf die erste Trilogie, in diesem Fall Fluch der Karibik 2. Elizabeth erkennt, dass der Kraken nur hinter Jack her ist und opfert Jack für die Sicherheit der restlichen Crew. Galerie William.png|Henry in Fluch der Karibik 3 Henry_Turner_Dutchman.jpg|Henry in Fluch der Karibik 5 Henry_Fluch_der_Karibik_5_Poster_2.jpg Henry_Fluch_der_Karibik_5_Poster_1.jpg Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Charakter aus Salazars Rache Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Crew der Dying Gull Kategorie:Crew der HMS Monarch Kategorie:Mitglied der kunterbunten Crew Kategorie:Landsman Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Royal Navy Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Soldat Kategorie:Turner-Familie Kategorie:Swann-Familie